Goodbye
by VampireDiariesloverrr
Summary: A Stelena oneshot based on the song 'Goodbye' from Miley Cyrus


**This oneshot is based on the song 'Goodbye' from Miley Cyrus.**

* * *

><p>'Elena! Dinner's ready!', Jenna called from downstairs disturbing my thoughts.<p>

I had been thinking about Stefan since I woke up that morning. Well, woke up wasn't exactly the right word since I didn't really sleep lately. I nearly hadn't slept since Stefan broke up with me one week ago.

I looked down at the framed picture of Stefan and I from when we were still together. He was standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist and he was kissing my cheek. I was smiling brightly. Oh, how I longed to be back in his arms again. To hold him, to kiss him.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks again and I let them flow like I had been doing the whole week. I didn't feel the need to get up and get out of bed anymore. I had been walking around in my pj's the whole week now and I only got out of bed when Jenna called that it was time for dinner. Although I didn't feel like eating and wasn't hungry, I still got out of bed because I knew I needed the strength to get through this. 'If you ever get through this', a voice always whispered inside my head when I thought about that. I wouldn't admit it but most of the time it felt like that voice was right. That I would never get over Stefan.

I got out of bed and went downstairs to eat. When I finished dinner and got back upstairs I immediately took the picture in my hands again. I lay down on my bed and memories of Stefan and I came flooding into my mind.

It started with our first kiss. Somehow that was the kiss I remembered the most. The scene played in my head and I swear I could still feel the pressure of his lips on mine. He had made me feel so happy that night. It was the first time I was being really happy again after the car accident. I remember how he leaned in and softly pressed his lips on mine. When he pulled back there was a look of insecurity on his face. He was insecure about how I would react at what he had just done. The feeling of his lips on mine felt so good that I couldn't help but kiss him. I wanted to kiss him now so badly but I knew that I couldn't, not after he had broken up with me.

After that memory their came another one. This time it was the one of Stefan and I dancing in his room. We had been dancing with his arm securely around my waist, one of my hand on his shoulder and my other hand in his. Once the music had stopped playing, we just kept on dancing. I wrapped both of my hands around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist. My head rested on his chest and we were dancing at the rhythm of our hearts.

I wanted it to stop. I wanted to stop the memories because I couldn't handle it. I just couldn't. It made my heart squeeze together in pain and my body was shaking uncontrollably from all the sobs. Although I wanted it to stop, the memories just kept coming.

Scenes of Stefan and I walking hand in hand through the school, him waiting for me at my locker with a bride smile appearing on his face as soon as I came into his view, one of our tickling fights which made us both breathless from all the laughing. It were just simple things but that didn't make it any less painful. They hurt as much as the other ones.

Well, except for one. There was one memory that hurt the most. It was the one I wished I'd forget but couldn't. It was the one of him breaking up with me.

He had asked me to come over because he wanted to talk to me. When I got there we went to his room and I asked him what he wanted to talk to me about. He had taken my hand in his and began to talk. He told me that we couldn't be together anymore. He said that he knew that it must come to a surprise to me but that we both knew that it would happen someday. I wanted to have kids and grow old and he couldn't give that to me. I didn't want to turn into a vampire because of that. He couldn't take it any longer because he knew that we wouldn't be together forever and he thought it was best to just make an end to it now than over a few years because it would be more painful then.

If I had known back then when we had the conversation about children and becoming a vampire that it would hurt so much to live without him, I would have given it another thought. Now it just couldn't leave my mind. I was thinking about if giving up my life with him was really worth it. I loved him so much and I just didn't know if I would ever be able to love someone else and get children with him. Because what if I didn't, what if I didn't find someone else? Then I had given up my life with Stefan for nothing and that definitely wasn't worth it.

* * *

><p>Somehow I had fallen asleep last night and when I woke up the next morning I felt my head resting on something hard. When I turned around to look at what it was I saw it was the framed picture of Stefan and I. Obviously I had fallen asleep with it.<p>

I reached my hand out and grabbed my iPod from the night stand. I turned it on and listened to our song. It was 'All this time' from One Republic. It had always subscribed our situation so well. I began to cry again but kept trying to sing along. When the song finished I turned my iPod off and lay back down.

I closed my eyes for a moment, wanting to escape the world I was living in. I felt like I really couldn't take it anymore and that I couldn't live like this anymore. I opened my eyes again and picked up my phone. I wanted to talk to Stefan, tell him about how I was feeling and ask him if he felt the same but I couldn't. I put my phone back down and sighed. I knew I was wasting my time by staying inside all day and doing nothing but laying in bed but I didn't care. Nothing did anymore.

I closed my eyes again and there they came, the memories. Oh why wouldn't this stop? Why did they have to keep coming back? I groaned and tried to block them out but I couldn't. I let them take me over again along with the sadness.

The sound of my phone ringing with his ringtone shook me out of my thoughts. 'Why would he call me?' was all I could think about and I wanted to know so I decided to just pick up my phone.

'Hello?', I said.

'Hi', he said and there was something in his voice that made me think that he had been crying. I didn't know what to say so I waited for him to continue.

'I'm so sorry, Elena. I should have never broken up with you'

That surprised me and again I didn't know what to say. There was a silence and then he continued again.

'Since I broke up with you I have been haunted with memories of us. Memories of our first kiss, the time that we danced in my room to the rhythm of our hearts, all those simple things like us walking hand in hand and I don't know how but somehow I can still feel the pressure of your lips on mine'

'I've been having those same memories', I confessed when I was finally able to speak again. I was astonished that he remembered the exact same things and that he said that he should have never broken up with me. Did that mean that he wanted me back? No, that sounded too good to be true. I couldn't let myself hope for that because I would be hurt if it didn't happen.

'Elena, I-I'm so sorry', he said and I heard his voice crack.

I couldn't control my tears any longer and I began to cry. Sobs were taking over my body and on the other side I could hear him cry too.

'I-I was s-so stupid for b-breaking up with y-you', he managed to get out between the sobs. I heard him take some deep breaths and he continued with a steady breath.

'Elena, I know I can't ask this from you but can you please, please forget about what I did? Can you please forget about me breaking up with you? I was stupid and I really shouldn't have done it. I love you so much and I can't live without you. Can we please get back together and forget about the biggest mistake I've ever made and ever will make in my entire life?'

'Oh Stefan', I said, not knowing what to say. Of course I wanted to get back together and I think I would be able to forget about him breaking up with me but here I was, struggling to find the right words.

'I forgive you', I whispered.

'Really?, he asked with so much happiness in his voice that I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth.

'Really. Now can you please get over here because I can't stand to be any longer without you'

'I'll be there in a minute', he said and with that he hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot! Please let me know what you think! Oh and if you liked this one please read my other story 'Just a normal night or not?' <strong>


End file.
